Jordan Duram
Jordan Duram is an agent for the Global Defense Department. He investigates the terrorist sect Soldiers of the One (STO). Category:Caprican Government Personal Life He has a wife (or domestic partner) and a son. He is a devout Polytheist. He likes opera. Personality He is a devout polytheist, but says he does not let his religion influence his investigation of monotheistic terrorist activities. His partner, Agent Youngblood, and GDD Director, Gara Singh, disagree. He betrays his prejudice when he says he is beginning to like the smell of dead monad, referring to the crime scene where Pann was electrocuted. MAGLEV Bombing At a press conference following the MAGLEV bombing, the Mayor of Caprica City introduces Agent Duram to speak about the STO and their probable involvement in the bombing. He speaks on behalf of the Office of the Prime Minister. Agent Duram visits Amanda Graystone at her office. He asks about her daughter Zoe's behavior. Amanda tells him that she was like any other teenager - rude, defiant, etc. Duram shows Amanda a reconstruction of her "farewell" email and reveals his belief that Zoe was one of the terrorists. This upsets Amanda and she tells him to get out. Later, he goes to the Athena Academy and interrogates Lacy Rand and Sister Clarice Willow. Duram reveals his belief that Ben Stark was part of the attack, and that both he and Zoe Graystone were part of the STO. This upsets Lacy and she leaves. Duram debates with Clarice about the merits of Monotheism, or lack thereof. He asks how many of her students are practicing Monotheists. Clarice reveals nothing about her students' religious beliefs, saying the Academy is open to all forms of worship, including the belief in a singular god. Duram says that is very open-minded. Agent Duram visits Amanda at her home to inquire about Ben Stark and discovers that Amanda did not know Zoe had a boyfriend. Later, at the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service, Duram stands at a distance keeping watch over the Graystones. Ben's mother, Natalie Stark, introduces herself to Amanda and gives her Zoe's possessions that were in her son's room. Among these possessions is an infinity symbol pin. Amanda makes the connection between the pin and the Soldiers of the One. However, she erroneously assumes that her daughter was involved with the bombing. She goes to the podium to speak to the crowd and announces that her daughter was the terrorist who blew up MAGLEV Train 23. Amanda holds up the infinity symbol pin, which is caught by the television cameras, and apologizes to the furious crowd. With Amanda's announcement and the infinity symbol pin, Duram now has the probable cause he needs to search Zoe Graystone's property. Investigating Zoe Graystone Duram and his partner, Agent Youngblood, are discussing Amanda's "confession" when GDD Director Gara Singh walks in with a tape labeled, "Stark'e'," which shows Youngblood interviewing Ben Stark after a curfew violation a year earlier (Aprilus 9, 41YR). Singh is upset they let a terrorist walk free, or at the very least, did not destroy the tape. He tells them to be "better." Duram considers searching areas previously off-limits due to "red tape." His first step is to contact the Caprican Tribune. Later, he, Youngblood and Singh watch the financial news program "Cubits & Pieces" in which news anchor Delice Jackson reveals that bureaucratic red tape is holding up the search of the Graystone residence. Singh comments on it being good publicity and Duram gives his partner the credit, helping restore her credibility after her earlier mistake. Duram asks about the availability of the warrants. Singh advises him that they will be available tomorrow. Duram informs Singh that he has obtained a search warrant for the lockers of the Athena Academy and Zoe Graystone’s residence. The search warrant permits access to Zoe's locker and any other lockers she might have used. Singh cautions him to “keep it tasteful,” as Duram plans to bring reporters with him. GDD agents raid the Athena Academy, ransacking every locker. They turn up nothing and leave. The hallways are a mess. Clarice sends the traumatized students home. Next, the GDD raids the Graystone home. Amanda says they cannot come in because her husband does defense work on the premises. Duram says they only have a warrant to search the residence and not his lab. He says they only want to find out who turned Zoe into a bomber. Youngblood finds Zoe's Soldiers of the One infinity pin. Amanda protests, saying she put it there. Duram and Amanda engage in a back-and-forth discussion about why Zoe’s possessions need to be confiscated. Amanda asks what is this to him - who he lost on the train. Jordan says he lost everyone on Train 23. Duram asks Singh for authorization to confiscate Academy students' e-sheets and communications. Later that day, he and Youngblood review student e-sheets to see who might have warned someone at the school about the impending raid. Duram lashes out at Youngblood in frustration, but quickly apologizes saying that she is not entirely to blame for letting Ben Stark go. He says, "We all got complacent and we're all responsible." Finding Connections Three weeks after the events of Eros Day, Jordan Duram is interviewed on CAP News, stating that he thinks the STO is responsible for the recent car bombing (Clarice and Nestor Willow's car which blew up near the Pantheon Bridge). Duram and Youngblood are sent to investigate Pann's murder. Duram makes the link between his death and the murder of his girlfriend, Hippolyta, the same night across town. This is not long after they were captured on camera at the Trojan Spaceport where they botched the STO bombing attempt. Youngblood and Singh think Duram is mistaken in his belief that Clarice Willow can be an Athenian cleric and keep up a secret Monotheist life in the STO. Both of them think Jordan should back off from his search for links between Clarice and the Soldiers of the One. Duram tries to convince Amanda that Clarice is STO and therefore is part of the group that killed her daughter. Furthermore, Duram wants her to spy on Clarice. Amanda angrily rejects the idea. However, later in the day she slowly realizes he is right. She convinces Clarice to let her move in with the Willow family. Confidential Informant Duram tries to convince Amanda that Clarice is STO and therefore is part of the group that killed her daughter. Furthermore, Duram wants her to spy on Clarice. Amanda angrily rejects the idea. However, later in the day she slowly realizes he could be right. She convinces Clarice to let her move in with the Willow family. Betrayal Suspecting he is STO, Duram feeds false information to Gara Singh that Mar-Beth Willow is his confidential informant in his investigation of the Willow family's connections to the Soldiers of the One and the MAGLEV bombing. Clarice is enraged when she receives this information. When Mar-Beth is taking her baby for a walk in the park, Clarice stabs and kills her. Olaf and another Willow husband take Mar-Beth's body away. Singh strikes back by framing Duram for blackmail. Burned, Duram turns in his badge and revolver. Agent Youngblood takes over all of his cases. After his meeting with Amanda in Orpheus Park, a sniper shoots Duram and he tumbles down a hill. Amanda hears the shot and rushes to him. He is unconscious. She calls him in as a John Doe with a flesh wound. Later that evening, Amanda tells her husband that Duram survived, but is in critical condition. Behind the Scenes Notes Kevin Murphy states in the DVD commentary that he kept Duram alive in case the show was renewed for a second season. (1) References 1. "Apotheosis." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Kevin Murphy, episode 118, Syfy, 2010, disc three.